


Took You Long Enough

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones Whump, Kidnapped Ezekiel Jones, everyone else angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Eve stares in horror at the body.She remembers the last time she saw him, months ago, a flash of a cocky grin and an excited gleam in his eyes, before he disappeared into the blue light of the Back Door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but I am also not sorry.   
> Can that happen?   
> Enjoy!   
> ~VickeyStar/SleevesCakes

Eve stares in horror at the body.   
She remembers the last time she saw him, months ago, a flash of a cocky grin and an excited gleam in his eyes, before he disappeared into the blue light of the Back Door.   
"Ezekiel?" Cassandra's broken voice appears behind her, and Eve rushes forward with the key she had nabbed from one of the guards. She tosses it to Flynn, who uses it to reach the lever and pulls it as she catches the thief when he falls forward.   
Flynn comes back towards them, bringing the key, and Eve snatches it out of his hand to unlock the chains around her thief's wrists and God, she thinks she'll be sick.   
Jake pulls a sobbing Cassandra into his arms, cursing the world. Flynn looks like he's ready and willing to go back into the room where they had tied up the guards and leave no survivors, and Eve knows without a doubt that they would all help.   
Ezekiel's wrists had hardly any skin left, bloody and shredded. Apparently he had tried to break out of the chains multiple times, judging by his broken thumbs and the scratches on the metal cuffs.   
Eve looks at the cuffs to see blood and bits of skin, and has to look away.   
She studies her thief closer and realizes something that makes her impossibly sicker.   
"He's wearing the same clothing." She whispers, and Flynn looks at her, sharply, before looking back down at Ezekiel.   
He should notice it too, he was there when their thief had left.   
Jake and Cassie still looked confused, so Eve clarified.   
"He's still in the same clothing that he left the Library in."   
She then stayed silent, letting them realize the implications of that.   
Then, something amazing happened.   
They heard a whimper.   
Everyone looked at Ezekiel, who was squinting his eyes closed and shaking his head. When he managed to open his eyes, it took him a moment to recognize them.   
When he did, he gave a weak grin.   
"Took you long enough." He teased, his voice rasping.   
Then he promptly tucked his head into a more comfortable position on Eve's lap and went back to sleep, grin still on his face.   
edn


End file.
